


we’re broken people

by BlueTheShy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community centre, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheShy/pseuds/BlueTheShy
Summary: On the outside, Shiro Evans looks like a normal girl, but on the inside she’s broken. Fake smiles and forced laughs all people see of her.Then she meets the love of her life.Work title from Twenty One Pilots song, Screen.





	we’re broken people

_you don’t know my brain,_

_the way you know my name._

_you don’t know my heart,_

_the way you know my face._

_~ twenty one pilots, message man_

Shiro walked out of the school gates and began to head down the road to the community centre. She was excited to see her friend Akiko. Shiro hoped that today would be the day she got the courage to confess her feelings to Akiko. And maybe, just maybe, Akiko would feel the same way. 

With her guitar in its case on her back, and her satchel by her side, Shiro made her way to the community centre. 

* * *

Shiro walked through the doors if the community centre and looked over to see a tall girl with dark blue hair. Akiko. Shiro herself was slightly above average height for her age, complete with long blonde hair and black eyes. She made her way over to Akiko width a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Aki!” Shiro said to her with a small smile on her face. 

“Hey, Shi.” Akiko replied. The two girls had met on a music program at the community centre years ago, where they’d been partnered up together by the organiser and had been best friends since. 

“Did you finish that song?” Akiko asked. Shiro opened her satchel and took out her notebook. She flicked to a page near the end and handed it to Akiko. She read through the notes. 

“Wow... this is amazing, Shiro.”

”Thanks...” Shiro blushed. Akiko picked up her bass. 

“Come on. To the music room!” Both girls made their way to the music room. But then one of the workers, James, stopped them. 

“Sorry girls. Someone’s in there.” James said. 

“Well tell them to leave, cause we need to use it.” Akiko told him. 

“A-Akiko wait-“ James tried to stop her as she barged into the room. Shiro quickly apologised and followed Akiko in. 

Inside was a boy. He was in the recording corner of the room, singing. He had the headphones on but had forgotten to close the door to the recording room, meaning that he could be heard. 

“ _You look so perfect standing there, in my American apparel underwear. And I know now, that I’m so down.”_

Akiko rolled her eyes, “He could try to sing a decent song...” She had a deep hatred for anything 5 Seconds of Summer. The reason was still unknown as to why. 

“We can come back later, Aki..” Shiro told her. Akiko just shook her head. At that moment, the boy finished the song and walked out of the recording room, looking embarrassed. 

“J-James... you said you’d keep people out...” They boy said. He looked around the same age as Shiro. 

“I’m sorry, Kenji... I tried, honestly.” 

“It’s alright... I-I was just leaving...” the boy said before quickly running out. James awkwardly waves goodbye to the girls, then left. 

Akiko went into the recording room and gestured for Shiro to follow her. Once they were both in the recording room, Akiko shut the door, then locked it. 

“Wh-Wh... Akiko-!” Shiro put her case on the floor and stood in front of Akiko. “Unlock the door.” 

“No.”

”Why not?” 

“Cause... I need to ask you something, Shiro. And I don’t want anyone to hear.” Akiko said, a small blush creeping up her face. She handed Shiro her notebook back an gestured for her to sit down. They both sat down on the stools in silence. 

“Shiro... I know we’ve been friends for a while and we see each other a lot every day... and... I was wondering... and don’t feel forced to say yes... but I was wondering if... you wanted to go out with me..?” Akiko asked, slowly. 

Shiro couldn’t believe this. The girl she’d been crushing on for months had just asked her out! 

“Aki...” Shiro smiled, “I’d love too.”

Akiko’s face broke into the most beautiful smile Shiro had ever seen. A light blush as visible on Akiko’s tanned skin. She stood up and pulled the blonde haired girl into a tight hug. Shiro hugged back and kept smiling. The dark haired girl put her hand on Shiro’s cheek, and she rested against the touch of Akiko’s hand. It was warm and comforting. 

She felt safe. 

But at next week was when the trouble started.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is short but I wanted to get it out, mainly so a certain someone would stop bugging me about it. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
